truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Til Kingdom Come
Til Kingdom Come is a recent roleplay on The True Mirror, focusing particularly on Griffins. The story will have heavy themes of family, as well as survival, and has so far proven to be popular with the members involved, who include Neimi and Mizuki-chan. Information on the Roleplay Til Kingdom Come was first thought-up by Ranna, who wanted to make a roleplay focused on Griffins. The last time Griffins played a large role in a roleplay was during Scars of Time . Since the hiatus of this project Griffins have been painfully underused. Approaching Cudpug on the matter, the two worked together in creating the ideas, formulating a story 'half-way between The Last Unicorn and Watership Down'. Sign-up sheets were then made to allow others into the roleplay; the desire was to create a roleplay with emphasis on family values and communal survival, and so a lot of members were invited to be involved. The story takes place in the view point of a family of Griffins, the last wild specimens of their breed. Hidden away until quite recently, the group have to band together to survive and make their way across the lands. Whilst on their journeys, they will meet with perils, as well as enemies and allies. Domesticated Griffins, usually different to wild specimens in some ways, also exist, and some will be met during the adventure. While starting basic in storyline, the role-play promises to hold a ‘Watership Down’ feel to the adventure – finding a new home and fighting for it to keep the family safe, as well as showing an insight into the family feel of the group. Characters Til Kingdom Come features a variety of characters. Most of the characters are Griffins, and interestingly many of them have been seen before in other roleplays. The following are confirmed characters within the survivors of the Griffin pride: Agatio - A strong Griffin who takes control of the pride after Trey. He lost his brother Quince to humans, and has become hardened by this memory. Trey - The leader of the pride, his son is Kuro. He is a deep, thoughtful Griffin who often speaks in riddles. Kuro - The son of Trey, and a bright and intelligent youngster. He wishes to be as great as his father. Peaches - Peaches is a young female Griffin who lost her family to hunters. She was found by Juan and then brought into the pride. Juan '''- A callous, deep-thinker with a scar across one of his eyes. He is calculating and seems an outsider to the pride. '''Saila - Saila is an adult female who often worries and over-thinks things. She is a nice character and often serves as the voice of reason. Trivia Characters from Til Kingdom Come have been featured in other roleplays. Most notable is Quince, who has been featured in numerous roleplays in different forms. Quince, Agatio and Saila were all featured in the original Scars of Time, to the extent that the world of Til Kingdom Come is a mystery. It is unknown if the roleplay is set in Asgard, or in an entirely different land completely. Category:TTM Role-Plays